Magic Metal
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot *(on Primus) *Eunice: It seems that Osmosian DNA and Anodite DNA has been joined up together. That's strange. I wonder what's happened? *(on Earth) *Ben: I wonder what Gwen's doing. (goes to Gwen's house and knocks on the door) *Gwen's Mum: (opens the door) Hi Ben. *Ben: Can I see Gwen? *Gwen's Mum: Yes, sure. (Ben goes to Gwen's room and knocks on the door) *Silence. *Ben: Gwen? (opens the door) Gwe- Oh my?! Gwen?! (sees Gwen on the floor with a metal plating like Kevin's around her) *Gwen: Ben? (stands up) I was asleep. *Ben: Look in the mirror. *Gwen: (looks in the mirror) *gasp* Aaaaaaahhhh!!! *Kevin: (runs into the room) Gwen! *Ben: Gwen, it's okay, I bet we can stop- *Gwen: Help! *Kevin: Gwen! It's okay! Stop screaming! *Gwen: What... has happened to me? *(Ben's Plumber badge rings) *Ben: Hello? *Eunice: (through badge) Ben, the Anodite and Osmosian DNA has been mixed. I am suspecting Anodites would- *Ben: Gwen's got a metal covering like Kevin, I know. *Eunice: You do? (switches off) *Kevin: What? If that's true, I should have mana powers! (tries to shoot something, but fails) Huh? I thought she said that Anodite and Osmosian DNA was mixed? *Ben: She also said that only Anodites are affected. *(in the car) *Gwen: Computron's minions should be a mile from here. (still made of metal) *Ben: Well, that's good. (car comes to an abrupt stop) Whoa! *Kevin: Target reached. (they get out of the car and see 100 robots) A trap? *Computron: (from behind them) Yes. (he grabs Gwen and takes her away) *Kevin: Gwen! (robots surround Ben and Kevin) Uh oh. (absorbs stone from ground) It's pounding time! *Ben: (transforms) Echo Echo!!! ''(clones himself into three) Wall-Of-Sound!!! (they destroy ten of the robots) *Kevin: Ben, you get the robots, I'm going after Computron! (runs the way Computron went) *Echo Echo: Well looks like it's time to go ultimate! (goes ultimate) ''Ultimate Echo Echo!!! ''Ive got a boost with two discs. (the two discs destroy another ten of the robots) Die! *Robot: You will not defeat us. (shoots Ultimate Echo Echo into a wall) *Ult Echo Echo: GAH! (makes Sonic Doom around all of the robots and they get destroyed) That was much easier than I thought. (runs after Kevin) *Computron: You can't destroy me, human! *Metal Gwen: (breaks out of the bonds and destroys Computron with a ray) But I can! *Kevin: Thanks Gwen. I thought I was going to die for a moment. *Ult Echo Echo: I would love to celebrate for longer, but there's a report of Vulkanus scheming in a warehouse ''and ''Ruj has broke out of prison. (detransforms) *Kevin: We'll go after Vulkanus! *Ben: And I'll go alone against Ruj! (they split up) *(at Ruj's hideout) *Ben: (sneaking in) No-one can see me, but just for easier sneaking in, I'll turn into-(transforms)-''Goop! ''(hovers around the hideout) Nothing. *Soldier: Stop where you are! (Goop shoots a slimeball at him) Ah! (gets knocked out) *Goop: You're no match for me! *D-Soldier: But my beast is! (lets go of Beast) *Beast: RAWRGH!! (pounces) *Goop: Wha?! (tries to run away but Beast jumps on him so he can't move) Aaah!!! *Beast: (attention on the UFO) BARK! BARK! (UFO flies away and leaves Goop under Beast) *D-Soldier: (puts Beast back on leash and puts Goop in a bucket) Boss will be proud... (takes bucket to Ruj) *Ruj: Leave, D. (D leaves) Tennyson! You thought that a prison was a match for me? Haha! Not. It was easy to escape, and nobody will save you now. I'm planning to send you down the sewer, or, even better, give you as food or drink for my Beasts! Your slime form cannot escape without the anti-gravity projector, huh? *Goop: Correct. (tries to push bucket over, but fails) Nngh! Nngh! *Ruj: Nobody can save you! *Kevin: Nobody? (absorbs metal) Let's see about that! (throws the UFO into the bucket) *Goop: (stands up) Free! (transforms) ''Ditto!! ''Man, how I love this guy! (clones into five) *Metal Gwen: ''Eradico!!! ''(shoots Ruj, and Ruj becomes a metal statue) *Ruj: Noooo-(turns into the metal statue) *Ditto: Hey! He was mine! *Kevin: How'd you do that? *Metal Gwen: The metal let me use magic to turn Ruj into a statue made of metal. He won't worry us for a while. *Ditto: But he was mine! (declones) That's not fair! *Vulkanus: (enters the room) I am still free! *Ditto: Not for long! (clones into five again) And this is what I call fun! (one clone kicks Vulkanus in the face) Yah! (another clone punches him in the back) Wa! (another two clones flip him over onto his belly) Whooo!!! (the last clone drops sandbags onto Vulkanus) You're trapped! *Vulkanus: I can't move! *Kevin: That's the point. *Ultimatrix: Beep! Beep! *Ditto: Yeah? *Eunice: (through Ultimatrix) Ben, the DNA's back to normal. Gwen should be okay. (switches off) *Gwen: (not metal anymore) Aww. I liked being made of metal. *Ditto: (detransforms) Heh. Well, let's go. *(at midnight) *Vulkanus: Uhh? I'm still stuck here! Get those sandbags off me!! Is anybody here? HEEY!! *The End'' ''''Characters Ben Gwen (metal for most of the episode) Kevin Villains Ruj Vulkanus Computron Computron's Minions Aliens Used Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo Goop Ditto (first reappearance) Main Events *Ruj returns. *Ben turns into Ditto for the first time in Ben 10 Xtreme Power. *Computron and his minions first appear in Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Category:Episodes